Scream into the Day
by acr421
Summary: Book 2 of the Into Series. Rose's grave is in Montana, but her body isnt there. Lily awakes one day to no memory of her past as Rose. Will she make it back to the life she died for, find the ones she loves, or will it be lost forever. Find out. Bk 2 of 4
1. Prelude

AN: I do not own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead does! And this is actually my first fanfiction.

"_I look for you in every life but I don't always find you. And sometimes I find you to late."_

Whisper into the Night

Book 1: Prelude

I had my second chance at life. I tried my best at it, loved those that have shown their love & loyalty to me. They knew I didn't commit the crime I'm accused of, the reason I'm sitting in this cell with 24hr guards.

Sure I may be impulsive, careless & have a smart mouth on me, but that doesn't mean I would kill the queen. The evidence stacked against me was strong. They took into account my loyalty to those I love, and then used it against me. The lawyer said I would do anything to keep Adrian, seeing as how the queen was doing everything in her power to keep us apart.

Though the night of her murder, Adrian and I were getting lost in each other, going the next step in our relationship. Abe tried getting Adrian on the stand but they would not allow it. His past as an alcoholic and womanizer made him an unreliable witness. He was also distraught with what was going on around him. The girl he loved was being accused of killing his aunt. I wish I could be there for him.

I have yet to see anyone beside Abe; the only way I could see someone was threw Lissa's eyes. The gang was trying their hardest to find evidence to help me. But it looked like they were getting nowhere. I wish I could convey my appreciation for them, let them know I see their efforts and feel their love. But I was not allowed visitors.

What didn't shock me was that Dimitri was there. I knew he would be helping; it could be that Lissa asked him to help, but I prefer to think he did it because he still loved me. After trying so hard to get through to him I admitted defeat. I let him go so he could be happy, so he can get past all the actions he did as a Strigoi. I did it for him.

So being with Adrian was all to benefit me, my chance to be selfish. He gave me his love, even though I loved another, but hoped I would love him the same one day. I would, I did. But I never got to tell him that. My love for Dimitri would never fade, I loved them both the same. It's possible to love two people. I was lucky to have had loved twice in my life. To be loved by so many in one lifetime made me feel like I did it right, I lived to the best of my ability.

Everyday leading up to this point I visited with Dr. Renee. He was a nice man always had a donut in his office for me, always with a cheery personality. But there were moments when his eyes turned sad, remorseful. Then a look of determination passed through his eyes, determination for what, that baffled me. But I didn't say anything because for those moments I didn't want to know.

I didn't want to know if was because he would be the one to kill me. That my last physical contact with another person would be with him, the last person I would see in my 18 years of life would be him.

He may be the one to end my life but he isn't the one to kill me. He didn't set me up to take the fall, metaphorically he isn't killing me. The one/ones that killed the queen are the one/ones killing me.

I can only hope that Dr. Renee doesn't take it hard on himself that he gets past this. That my friends and family will find the real killer, bring them to justice, and clear my name. That they will find happiness again; find a new joy to fill their hearts with where I used to be.

Today I die at 18 years old, with my head held high, tears glistening in my eyes; I walked out of my cell. Glancing at each guard as I passed, I whispered my last prayer that my next stage will be lasting. I whispered into the night "I love you, forever."

_Rosemarie Hathaway_

_Beloved daughter, friend, & guard_

"_May the wings of Angels keep you safe 'til the day we meet again."_

**AN: Be on the lookout for the next story in the series.**

"**Scream into the Day"**

**I hope you enjoyed it **


	2. Chapter 1: Dream

Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. All characters in this story belong to her. The plot is just a figment of my imagination. Enjoy!

"_Trust me, if you do you, will feel just fine. So take your chance, take that chance tonight_." -Kill Paradise

Book 2:

Scream into the Day

Chapter 1: Dream

I was coming out of a black hole to a bright light, coming fast. The sounds of scrapping chairs, hissing machines, and murmuring people all around me, bright lights filled the coffee shop while the stars and moon illuminated the night sky.

Hello.

Excuse me.

Where am I?

Someone, answer me.

Please!

Ugh!

I tried to speak, ask questions, but nothing came out. Instead I kept stuffing bits and pieces of a muffin in my mouth. I couldn't even control my body's actions. It was like I was possessed.

Here I was sitting at a table with people I have never met, filled with so much sadness and dark thoughts. Dark thoughts that I don't know the reason for them, I just want to cry.

They all looked exhausted, beaten down. But even in their sadness they were beautiful, a beauty that came right out of heaven. The guys varied in size and age, all had defined bodies with pretty blue, green and brown eyes. Straight, curly, wavy hair that was short or shoulder length, with pale skin or brown tans, it just depended on which guy you looked at. They were all in my company. What did I do to deserve such company? A girl could get use to this.

I tried to reach out to them but my body would not allow it.

Clink, clash, bang!

The waitress bent down to pick up the pot she dropped. I caught my reflection in the mirror. Wow! My blond curly hair, green eyes, pale skin, and thin body did not hide the sadness in my features. If anything it made it stand out, like I was not made to ever be sad.

"_Liss. Liss. Liss!"_

Turning my head away from my reflection I became captivated with his beautiful blue eyes. With a slight smile I answered _"Yeah?"_

"_Are you ok?"_ blue eyes asked.

No I'm not, I thought but instead I answered, _"Yeah, I'm fine."_ Liar.

The brown eyed man with chiseled features piped in _"Princess, it's getting late. Let's get you home." _

"_Yea, I will see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to stop and get me a night cap. See you!"_ said green eyes. _"I'll walk you out"_ said the other brown eyed boy.

By the time I got back to the house and changed. My dark mood has not changed, it seemed to get worse. I was washing my face when I seen a razor on the counter.

_Just once, it won't be deep. I thought, but it wasn't my thought. _

Right?

_I need to feel something other than this._

No I don't!

_I'm sorry Rose._

What?

Slowly my right hand glided forward on the marble counter. Picked it up and brought it to the inner thigh of my left leg. I couldn't stop myself.

So slowly

No pain

Red

2 inch cut

Just enough of a release

No pain

Complete bliss

Tears

_Sorry rose._

No! NO! STOP!


	3. Chapter 2: Reality

Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all characters in this story.

"To live your life you've got to lose it." –Audio Adrenaline

Book 2: Scream into the Day

Chapter 2: Reality

Beep…beep…beep

Beepbeepbeep…beepbeepbeep…beepbeepbeep

_Ugh…what is that noise?_

I just laid there for a minute allowing my body time to adjust to every pain I felt. Fluttering my eyes I became aware of another presence with me. All the bright lights overwhelmed my sensitive eyes.

"You're up."

Turning my head to the right I seen a perky red headed nurse scribbling on a clip board.

"Yes, who are you? Where am I?" I asked slightly disoriented and panic.

"I'm Nurse Jensen, if you excuse me I am going to go get your doctor."

All I could hear after she left was the news on TV:

_This just in, Coeur d'Alene has suffered a tragic loss. A family of 5 was found brutally murdered in their home last night. They were discovered an hour before dawn this morning. There are no suspects at this time. It is believed to be wild animals it appears that the victims had bite marks on their bodies. We will keep you updated on the situation. Stay tuned when we return we will be live downtown for the annual dog race._

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chun. Now if you can please answer a couple questions for me I will be happy to answer yours."

I nodded.

"Do you know what day it is or your name? What state you live in?"

"No. What's wrong with me, how did I get here? Who am I?"

"Well your name is Liliana White; your father is on his way. As for what is wrong with you we are not sure. You had traces of an unknown drug in your system. We ran some tests and discovered you are pregnant, 5 months to be exact, but not the name of the drug. You've been in a come for 3 months now. The baby seems to be fine. But you will be in here for a couple of more days to monitor your recovery. Once everything checks out you will be free to go home with your father. He can answer any other questions about your past. He will be here soon. But for now rest, even though you've been in a coma, your body is still pretty tired."

"Thank you."

So many thoughts flew threw my head. Did she really say I am pregnant?

3 months! In a coma!

What was up with that dream? It was so vivid. Is that why I am here? Did I try to kill myself? But they said it was a drug, they would have mentioned any blood loss I had, right? Liliana, no one mentioned my name in the dream, just princess. They seemed so sad would they do this to me? They seemed like ok guys.

It was just a dream that had nothing to do with this.

Once my father gets here I can ask him. He might know how I got here.

Wait…

Baby!

Gasp.

My hand flew right to my stomach, landed on a bump, a bump that didn't look like I was 5 months. How did you happen, baby? Who is your father? What happened to me? Who would do this me, to us?

Knock…knock…knock.

"Hi! Lily."


	4. Chapter 3: Never Ending Questions

Richelle Mead owns VA. Some characters in this story are from my imagination.

"_I've hoped for change, it gets better every day. I've hoped for change, but still I feel the same. There's something wrong, because everybody knows." –Paramore_

Book 2: Scream into the Day

Chapter 3: Never Ending Questions

"I'm glad you're finally up. You had me extremely worried, I still am" stated the man staring intently at me "can you remember anything?" he asked with a nervous tone and body language.

"No, I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked.

As he dropped his head and hunched his shoulders he replied staring at his brown loafers. "I'm your father Lily. The police will be here soon to ask you questions. Tell them whatever you remember, ok sweetie." He said lifting his head while giving me a slight reassuring smile.

As I stared at him I took in his features. Short sandy blonde hair that at certain angles if hit right, looks like he has hair of gold, pale skin that looked like he had not seen the sun in years. Eyes hazel that looked greener in the shirt he was wearing. The way his hands twitched at his sides as if he were not sure where to put them. The light green stripped dress shirt, tan khaki pants, and brown loafers made him seem older than he looks. The business gear not quite matching his handsome model looks.

It finally dawned on me that he was waiting for a signal from me as to what he should do next.

I pointed to the chair that was next to my bed. He sat down in silence and grasped my hand in his. I just laid here trying to remember anything about what happened to me. But the only thing that came to me was the dream. Sitting at the table with the hot guys surrounding me, but I know one thing for sure is that I am not going to mention the dream. It has nothing to do with this. At least I hope not.

For the next 30 minutes I had hundreds of thoughts going through my head. All the same, all had no answers to what everyone wanted to know.

Only the swishing of the door alerted me to another presence in the room.

Two officers stood in front of my door, clad in their blue gear and black guns.

"Hello, Lilianna. I am Officer White-Feather and this is my partner Officer Rhodes. We are here to ask you some questions about how you came to be at the hospital."

Officer White-Feather is tall, dark & handsome. Hair that was black so black that it has blue highlights in the sun. He'd tied it back in a braid that trailed nearly to his waist, broad shoulder and slim waist. Looking like he'd been hitting the gym regularly. It all showed. He was Native American with perfect cheek bones that genetics can only give you. It was a pretty package.

But his partner Rhodes had the boy next door look going on. Brown hair that could be made of milk chocolate, grey eyes that was seen only if you wore colored contacts, and skin that had a honey brown tint. He was 5 inches shorter that officer White-Feather, but even my father was shorter. So that is saying something about officer White-Feather's height.

"Lilianna are you alright? Hello. Did you hear what I just said?" officer White-Feather asked.

"Huh, oh, no sorry I was not paying attention." I replied staring at him. I could feel the heat of my cheeks blare pink in my embarrassment for paying more attention to their looks then what was coming out of their mouths. "Call me lily please."

He nodded his head "Ok. Can you tell me about the day you were brought in?" he stated with a pen poised in his right hand while his left held a small note book.

I shook my head.

"Can you tell us the name of your boyfriend, where you were staying before this, or where you've been the past year?" he asked as he stared intently at my face trying to read it as if it held the answers to my secrets.

"No."

His eyebrows furrowed in displeasure at my one word response to his question. This look made him look cute. I couldn't help but smile. Which I think he took it as me trying to diffuse his misplaced anger.

"Look we want to find out who did this to you. So please co-operate with us."

I sighed "I don't remember anything."

Massaging his right temple, "Ok, we will speak with your doctor. Here is my card please call me if you remember anything."

With that the two officers left saying that they hope to hear from me soon and were happy that I was finally up. My father told me he was going to the cafeteria to grab us a snack.

A couple of minute's later officer White-Feather walked right back through my door.

"I'm sorry Lily I just wanted to see how you are doing. I didn't exactly ask you that when I first came in here. I'm sorry about that, it's just I want to catch the person who did this to you. I want to make sure you are safe." He said with fierce determination.

I tilted my head, gave a slight smile "I understand. I'm ok. I guess. It hasn't really sunk in you know." Though I doubt he would understand.

He confirmed it "I can only imagine. You know, I was the first one here. When I seen you I thought you're gorgeous. I came back to visit once a week to see if you were up. I brought one lily each time I came."

He gestured to the window where a bouquet of white lily's sat in the window where the sun kept watch over them. "They are beautiful, thank you." I smiled.

"If you need anything please call me. Ok. My cell number is on the back of the card. I will be back on my regular visiting day to see you again 'Off duty'"

Just then my father walked in with donuts & milk. As officer White-Feather walked out the door he glanced back at me. Our eyes met. His eyes held me to the point I couldn't look away. My stomach fluttered and my heart stopped for a moment as I looked back at him. He smiled and closed the door.

"Lily, honey, you ok?" my father asked.

"Yes" my stomach rumbled "sounds like the baby and I are hungry" I replied as yawn escaped my mouth.

He chuckled handing me a glazed donut "well sweetie I think you should go to sleep. I know it's the evening and you will most likely be up in a couple of hours but just gets some rest. You need it, I will be here."


	5. Chapter 4: Dead Dreams

Richelle Mead owns VA. Some characters in this story are from my imagination.

"_Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something." –Marilyn Manson_

Book 2: Scream into the Day

Chapter 4: Dead Dreams

A blanket of snow covered what once was a field of green. No flowers in sight during this cruel winter month. The tree's swayed, dancing to the sound of the wind, to a song that the ears cannot hear. The only movement is that of a black crow, flying over head. Mountains kept guard over this grave that has a view of the sunrise and sunset each day.

"_5 months"_ a melodic voice said "_5 months since I seen you Rose. My best friend, sister, I miss you so much._" Said the voice gasping for air "_I'm sorry_" as the girl began to weep, staring at the tombstone.

_Rosemarie Hathaway_

A snapping of twigs caused her head to snap up. Surveying the area she had seen six people come out of the trees to join her, carrying gifts and flowers.

"_Hey_" blue eyes said with a sad smile.

They all stood in silence just staring at the grave that holds their dear friend in a cold embrace. Tears flowing in some while others had a face so guarded you could not see if they were happy or sad. One by one they each laid something down.

A bouquet of red roses from the guy with blue eyes that had a little card saying _I miss you, my pain in the ass sister_.

A silver stake from a red haired woman, whose only indication of being sad were the tears trailing down her cheek.

A picture of three kids, a girl, a red headed boy, and the brown eyed boy himself all in the picture smiling like the world held no sorrow for them in their young eyes.

A heart diamond necklace from the guy with the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

Chapstick from the man with the wavy brown hair and muscles that rippled with every move he made.

An envelope from a lady with short brown hair, beautiful face.

Even though I was cold I could not feel it, all I could feel was the numb feeling I had in my heart. I held so much sorrow. I kept caressing the spot where I knew there was a scar from the bathroom incident. I wanted so badly to make another one to help me deal with what I am going through. But I knew that would not help me in the long run.

"_We have to go princess_."

I could not see who said it because I was still staring at the grave. "_Ok_" I said so low I doubt they heard.

"_We miss you. A lot!"_

With the last parting words they all turned back to the direction they came and walked away from the girl they loved with all their hearts, leaving her alone on a cold winter evening to watch the sunset in the western sky. Not knowing if they will ever visit her again.


	6. Chapter 5: A Second Chance

Richelle Mead owns VA. Some characters in this story are from my imagination.

"_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."_

_-Maria Robinson_

Book 2: Scream into the Day

Ch. 5: A Second Chance

A moment of dread filled me as the last remnants of that sorrowful dream left my subconscious while I floated in a black abyss of nothingness. A place that no recollection of time or memory existed, nor could it penetrate my walls of protection. Abiding my time, I wait for my queue to come back to where I once was.

"Lily sweetie it's time to get up. I have a surprise for you!" my father said while shaking me awake on this stiff hospital bed.

"Dad, Stop I'm going to be sick. Plus the baby doesn't like that." I replied while taking his hand and placing it on my stomach.

"See. It's moving all over the place. Even though there is not much room to move in there. Sorry baby!" He laughed while still touching my stomach. I just stared at his happy face seeing the glisten in his eyes as he stood there.

"Well" he said with a smile "it looks like I can take you home in a few days." It's only been 6 days since I woke up, I have been doing fine and the baby's vitals have been great. So I don't know why I can't leave sooner. But I'm ok with it. I want to make sure my baby will be fine. "Yes!"

The only thought in my mind I voiced "That means better food and no more doctors. It feels like I have had my fare share of doctor visits for one lifetime. But I will miss everyone."

Sometimes the guy nurse's or doctors would come and hangout with me on their lunch break and play cars. They kept me entertained with the gossip at the hospital. Apparently Dr. Monroe was having an affair with the janitor. They were caught making out in the basement. The news spread like a wild fire in an Arizona summer. No later than a day his wife found out and was down here trying to fight the janitor. She is a very beautiful lady by the way. They both were. Turns out the wife and the janitor were old lovers.

Who knew guys gossiped so much!

The girls would come and tell me of the dates they went on, who did the walk of shame coming into the hospital. It was like I was living in a soap opera. The topper, I learned all this in 3 days. So much goes on in this little town.

"Well dad are you prepared for my coming home?" I asked while smiling at him.

"Yes honey. Your room is prepared and once you get more energy we can get the baby's room ready. The doctor will be in soon so we can have a check up on the baby." He said as he turned around to sit down on the tiny couch chair, the only chair I had in this room, and began reading the cover. It had a picture of a white picket fence house with 3 glass windows and a metal screen door that had caution tape all over it and the front yard.

"Dad, can you read the front story please." I asked in my best pleading voice.

"Honey I don't think I should. It's an upsetting story that I don't want you to know about" he replied with a nervous look on his face.

"Well you can read it to me now, when I get out of here, or I can read it by myself." I stated with a sigh.

_The Coeur d'Alene police department still has no leads in this brutal family murder. On Monday night while the neighborhood was fast asleep an unknown group of 3 snuck into the 5 bedroom house and killed Mr. & Mrs. Oranston as well as their 3 children._

_It appears not to be a robbery like originally thought, no personal or expensive items were taken. This leaves the police at a loss for the motivation behind the killing. There were no prints or DNA evidence to aid the Coeur d'Alene police department in a search for the murders. The medical examiner said that the bodies each had puncture marks but no murder weapons have been found and blood from the bodies were drained._

_At 3am the Oranston's neighbor heard a child scream, that lasted only 30 sec. before it stopped. "The scream was loud but I thought nothing of it, just that the child probably had a nightmare" said the neighbor who continued to say "I feel so bad that I didn't think more of it. I could've helped them if I knew what was going on. No one should go through what that family did."_

_The neighborhood is in mourning for the family, they set up a candle-light vigil in the park for Friday night at 7pm. The memorial for the family will be held Saturday afternoon at the Coeur d'Alene Memorial Gardens._

_The police have yet to make a statement but they are looking into the murder and all possible suspects have been cleared. If you know anything about this crime you are urged to call the police department. _

_Similar cases have shown up in different towns across American, but no physical evidence links the murders. So they can't say that it's a serial killer. Citizens of Coeur d'Alene are urged to set your alarms at night and report any suspicious activities. _

"Well sweetie you don't have to worry we live on the other side of town from where this happened." I shook my head trying to remember something, something about this is familiar. All I can get is snow and a house with a door cracked open. But that is it. The house doesn't look like the one in the newspaper that's for sure.

As my father continues to sit in the green chair I can't help but really look at him. We look nothing alike. He is in his dark jeans, white tee with a grey jacket and black boots.

He put down the paper "you know I love you sweetie. From the moment I seen you I knew you were mine to protect. Your smile lit my world. I'm glad your back" he said with a slight smile yet sad eyes.

His touching words made me smile. I am so lucky to have this man as my father. I just wish I could remember all the times we had together whether they are good or bad. If I never get my memory back I know I will make the most of the time I have with him now.

The window blinds were pulled up the window cracked to reveal a sun covered sky. The weather so cold it left frosting on the window pane. The single bedroom had only one mirror and sink but the toilet and shower were behind another door, the tile was an off green color diamond pattern. The heat blasting through the vents to keep the place warm and the TV on low as we sat in a comfortable silence.


End file.
